The analysis and quantification of blood components is an important diagnostic tool for better understanding the physical condition of a patient. Since adequate noninvasive blood analysis technology is not currently available, blood samples still need to be obtained by invasive methods from a great number of patients every day and analyzed. A well known example of such needs is self monitoring of glucose levels by a diabetic individual, e.g., performed at home. Many products for self monitoring of blood glucose levels are available commercially. Upon doctors' recommendations and using such products, patients typically measure blood glucose level several (3-5) times a day as a way to monitor their success in controlling blood sugar levels. For many diabetics, the failure to test blood glucose regularly may result in damage to tissues and organs, such as kidney failure, blindness, hypertension, and other serious complications. Nevertheless, many diabetics do not measure their blood glucose regularly. One important reason is that the existing monitoring products may be complicated, inconvenient, and painful, requiring a pin-prick every time a measurement is made. Furthermore, these products require some skill, dexterity, and discipline to obtain useful measurements.
Today, a diabetic patient who needs to monitor and control blood glucose levels typically carries the following paraphernalia: (1) a supply of disposable lancets, (2) a reusable lancing device which accepts the lancets, (3) an electronic glucose meter (glucometer), (4) a supply of disposable glucose test strips for the meter, and (5) tools for insulin injection (insulin, disposable hypodermic needles, and a syringe). These items may be carried in the form of a kit, which may also contain (6) a variety of control and calibration strips to assure the accuracy of the meter and the measurement. Examples of devices for monitoring blood glucose include GLUCOMETER ELITE glucose meter, Miles Inc. Elkhart, Ind., and ONE TOUCH PROFILE glucose meter, Lifescan Inc., Milpitas, Calif.
Using a typical glucose meter and lancing device, the sampling and measurement process is generally as follows. First, the user prepares the meter for use by removing a test strip from a protective wrapper or vial and inserting the test strip in the meter. This simple process requires some dexterity, since the test strips are very small, flexible, and can be damaged by accidentally touching the active sensing region. The glucose meter may confirm the proper placement of the test strip and indicate that it is prepared for a sample. Some glucose meters also may require a calibration or reference step at this time. Next, the patient cleans his finger when he intends to use the lancet--the finger is the preferred place for routine sampling, because it is an easily accessible place for most people. The user prepares the lancing device by (1) removing a cover from the lancing device, (2) placing a disposable lancet in the lancing device, (3) removing a protective shield from the sharp lancet tip, (4) replacing the cover, and (5) setting a spring-like mechanism in the lancing device which provides the force to drive the lancet into the skin. These steps may happen simultaneously, e.g., typical lancing devices set their spring mechanisms when one installs the lancet. The user then places the lancing device on the finger. (The density of nerve endings decreases toward the lateral edges of the fingertips; thus, slightly lateral locations are preferred to the fingertips.) After positioning the lancing device on the finger, the user presses a button or switch on the device to release the lancet. The spring drives the lancet forward, creating a small wound.
After lancing, a small droplet of blood may appear spontaneously at the lancing site, usually 2-20 .mu.l in volume. If no blood sample appears spontaneously, the patient may "milk" the finger by massaging or squeezing it slightly and thereby promoting blood flow from the wound. In either case the user examines the droplet of blood, judges by eye and experience whether the size of the sample is adequate for the chosen test strip (different test strips require different sample volumes). If adequate, the user quickly places the blood sample on a test strip (held in the glucose meter) according to manufacturer's instructions. Typically, the user inverts the finger to create a pendant drop and touches the drop (not the finger) to an active region on the test strip that absorbs the blood. The action is difficult because inverting the finger over the test strip occludes the view of both the drop and the active region of the test strip. Furthermore, it is difficult to control the separation between the finger and the test strip which may be only a millimeter. Certain types of strip may require blotting and rubbing in a particular way. Another type of test strip draws the sample into the active region by capillary action. With this type, the user brings the sample in contact with a small opening on the test strip, and capillary action draws the sample volume into the test strip. Both types of strips (absorbent blots and capillaries) require that adequate sample volumes of blood exist on the finger before transferring the sample to the strip. One cannot apply more drops after the first application. This is because the principle of glucose measurement methods using current glucose meters depends on the rate of change in a chemical reaction, and the addition of additional sample confounds that rate and thus the calculation of glucose concentration. For convenience to the patient (user), it is desirable to have the entire droplet wick away from the finger onto the test strip, leaving the finger mostly free of blood. This is easier to accomplish with the capillary-fill test strips. The GLUCOMETER ELITE device has capillary-fill type test strips which require a few microliters of sample, only some fraction of which contacts the active sensor region.
After blood has been transferred to the test strip, the glucose meter then measures the blood glucose concentration (typically by chemical reaction of glucose with reagents on the test strip). Such blood glucose measurements permit the diabetic to manage his glucose levels, whether that be to inject a corresponding dose of insulin (generally Type I diabetic) or using a protocol established with his physician to modify his diet and exercise (Type I or Type II diabetic). Used lancets and test strips are removed and discarded (or kept for subsequent disposal in a hazardous waste container kept elsewhere). Any extra blood is cleaned from the equipment and the wound site, and all pieces of apparatus are stored for future use. The entire process usually takes a few minutes.
With the currently available blood glucose monitoring technology, a new lancet and test strip are used every time. The lancet and test strip are separate items, often purchased from different manufacturers. Furthermore, both are protected by a package or a protective shield, which must be removed before use, adding the requirement for dexterity. Because both are exposed to blood (considered a bio-hazard) they require careful or special disposal.
Each lancet prick causes pain. Among other considerations, pain from the lancet corresponds to the size of the wound, for a given location on the finger. A small lancet wound, which may cause less pain, may not provide enough blood for a sample, while a large wound may produce considerable pain and may clot slowly, causing great inconvenience to the user, who must take great care not to smear the leaking blood everywhere--clothes, work surfaces, glucometer, etc.--for some time thereafter.
From the above, it is clear that the conventional technique for blood sampling and analysis requires dexterity. Dexterity is required to load strips in a glucometer (unwrapping and inserting), as well as for positioning a small droplet onto the sensor surface of a test strip. Sample droplets are a few millimeters across and must be placed on similarly sized area of the test strip. This can be especially difficult for a weak, chronic or elderly diabetic patient, whose motions may be unsteady, vision compromised, or judgment impaired. Thus, the above prior systems are inconvenient and unpleasant to use. These shortcomings reduce the level of compliance of patients who need to perform these measurements assiduously.
Although the current designs of the lancing devices limit the range of travel of the lancet so that they cannot penetrate too deeply into the skin, much variation in penetration depth of the lancets can result due to different placement and handling of the devices by the user. For example, if the user presses a lancing device firmly against the skin, the skin is taut and the lancet penetrates deeply and therefore more painfully. If the user holds the lancing device against the skin lightly, the skin is loose and more compressible than a taut skin. In this case, when the lancet moves against the skin it first creates a shallow depression before penetrating the skin, thus resulting in a shallow wound. With existing lancing tools, it is possible for the user to vary the lancing depth from almost nil (no wound, no blood sample, and probably no pain) to very deep (.about.1 mm deep wound, spontaneously flowing blood, and considerable pain).
The quality of the measurement depends on careful placement of a small drop of blood, typically a few millimeters in diameter, against a similarly small target (test strip or sample hole). With glucometers of prior technology, the exact location of the blood droplet or the wound might be obscured from view by the bleeding finger, which is inverted to deposit the blood on the strip. Such uncertainty about the position of the blood droplet can lead to less than desirable accuracy in the measurement.
Therefore, it is desirable to devise techniques of blood extraction and measurement which promote patient compliance. What is needed are improved devices and methods for sampling and analyzing blood that require less thought, less exertion, less dexterity, and result in less pain.